


After a Long Day

by Elfflame



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Lilithilien - Merlin/Arthur, harvest time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a Long Day

Merlin groaned. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to move again. While he'd never gone hungry here at the castle, he couldn't recall ever eating quite so much. Especially after so much work. He wasn't sure which would kill him first.

Arthur chuckled at him. "Overdid it, did you?"

If that didn't deserve a glare, nothing did. "I'm sure all that riding must have caused your brain to leak out of your ears..."

"Well, someone had to make sure the grain got to the silo for the winter..."

Merlin humphed, then turned away from him, groaning again at the movement.

"Oh, come on, you big baby. Lie down on the bed and I'll get that massage lotion Gaius gave you for my shoulder. It works miracles, I tell you."

Surprised, Merlin nodded, then hobbled over to the bed and gingerly pulled off his tunic.

Sometimes Arthur could almost be human.


End file.
